


forget regret or life is yours to miss

by toxicbalance



Series: we're dying in America to come into our own [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Other, Trans Female Character, cw/tw: food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicbalance/pseuds/toxicbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should come shopping with me” Courfeyrac says, rolling over onto her back, flopping her legs over the side of the couch. Marius looks up, perplexed. “I need more dresses and you,” she pokes his leg, “totally do to.” Marius looks down, blushing underneath his freckles, and shakes his head. “C’mon Marius, it’ll be fine. You don’t even have to try anything on and I’ll put them together with my stuff when we have to leave.” She smiles and blinks up at Marius. “Please?” He sighs and closes his book, Courfeyrac grins and leaps to her feet, “There’s a sale at my favorite store, if we hurry we can use it!” She pulls Marius up and he trips on her shoelace, stumbling into Courfeyrac’s back. Courfeyrac catches him and kisses him. She laughs and pulls the two of them out the door, stopping quickly to grab their coats and scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget regret or life is yours to miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverCyanide (LemonFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFairy/gifts).



> for Gabi because ze sent me headcannons which gave me ideas
> 
> disclaimer: clothes =/= gender but are two gq ppl it can be related

“You should come shopping with me” Courfeyrac says, rolling over onto her back, flopping her legs over the side of the couch. Marius looks up, perplexed. “I need more dresses and you,” she pokes his leg, “totally do to.” Marius looks down, blushing underneath his freckles, and shakes his head. “C’mon Marius, it’ll be fine. You don’t even have to try anything on and I’ll put them together with my stuff when we have to leave.” She smiles and blinks up at Marius. “Please?” He sighs and closes his book, Courfeyrac grins and leaps to her feet, “There’s a sale at my favorite store, if we hurry we can use it!” She pulls Marius up and he trips on her shoelace, stumbling into Courfeyrac’s back. Courfeyrac catches him and kisses him. She laughs and pulls the two of them out the door, stopping quickly to grab their coats and scarves.

**

Marius follows Courfeyrac through the store, letting the tips of his fingers brush against the clothing. Every time he pauses, Courfeyrac stops with him, quiet and asking with her eyes.

Courfeyrac brushes her fingers against the dress in front of her and grabs Marius to show it to him.

“What do you think? I like the feel but flowers aren’t really my thing, they’re really Jehan’s. Seriously, did you know that they grow poison ivy and belladonna in their apartment? The poison ivy is almost at the ceiling. Marius?” She stops to look at him. He’s touching the hem of the dress with cautious fingers, feeling the lace brush against his palm. Courfeyrac smiles and grabs a hanger to hold the dress up against her body, Marius is taller than her but thinner, so she grabs the next size up and adds it to the pile of clothing on her arm. Marius goes red and shakes his head.

“Seriously Marius, this dress is perfect.” She says, watching Marius’ face. He looks away and she tilts his chin up. Courfeyrac nods and notices the way he’s shaking. “Let’s go alright?” Marius half-smiles gratefully and follows Courfeyrac to the register. He half listens to Courfeyrac small talking with the cashier and takes one of Courfeyrac’s bags. They catch the bus and sit next to each other, knees pressed together and sharing the earphones of Courfeyrac’s ipod.

**

Marius stares balefully down at his empty suitcase. Courfeyrac knocks on his door and he startles. She comes in and takes in the scene. She goes to stand behind Marius and wraps her arms around him.

“You can bring your dresses.” She says softly, Marius shakes his head. “I’m going to bring my dresses.”

“It’s different Courf. You’re a girl. I’m just not.” Marius says.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t, or shouldn’t wear dresses.” Courfeyrac says “We’re leaving on Monday right?” Marius nods. “You okay if Grantaire comes over tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine.” Marius can feel Courfeyrac smile. “Does Grantaire know that he’s coming over tomorrow?”

“Nope” Courfeyrac says cheerfully. “I don’t even think he’s awake yet.” Marius smiles. 

“Awesome”

**

“Come over for food tomorrow”

“Courfeyrac? It’s nine in the morning.” Grantaire sounds like he just woke up. Courfeyrac stays quiet.

“It’s important. I need your help.” Courfeyrac glances at her door to make sure it’s still closed. She doesn’t want Marius to hear her, “It’s about Marius.” Grantaire groans and Courfeyrac can hear Grantaire moving.

“I’m sitting up now, talk. What’s-” He yawns “What’s going on?” Courfeyrac lies back on her bed.

“So me and Marius went shopping and he bought some dresses, seriously one of them is actually perfect for him and he’s too nervous to pack any of them. I mean told him I was bringing dresses but he says it’s different because I’m a girl and you are going to come over tomorrow and wear a dress and make him okay with it, well help me make him comfortable with him wearing dresses around people.”

“I’ll be there at 11” Grantaire says and yawns again.

“Go back to sleep Grantaire” Courfeyrac laughs.

“I was planning on it” Grantaire mutters and hangs up.

**

Marius opens the door, flour smudged across his freckles. Grantaire smiles and Marius steps back to let him in. He's wearing a dark green dress with black lace on the sleeves.

"Hey Grantaire, did you bring chocolate chips? Somehow we managed to use them up last week when we made-what did we make Marius?" Courfeyrac says cheerfully, pushing her curls off her forehead.

"We made cookies last week, from that recipe that Joly found." Marius supplies and goes back to the kitchen.

"Right, yes, anyway come on in. We're making pancakes." She leads Grantaire back to the kitchen. He slides into a chair and groans.

"How are you so awake?" He says. Marius hands him a cup of water and goes back to stirring the batter. "Marius have you ever wondered how Courf does it? I think she has a hidden army of woodland creatures that help her." Marius smiles and laughs softly.

"I think you're confusing me with Jehan."

"Jehan's woodland army is going to help them decapitate the next person who interrupts their writing. Your woodland creatures just make you annoyingly awake at ungodly hours of the morning."

"I plead the fifth. Anyway the pan is hot enough. Is the batter ready?" Marius nods and hands the bowl to Courfeyrac, who spoons batter into the pan.

“Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?” Courfeyrac asks Grantaire. He nods.

“Do you know me at all Courf? Of course I want chocolate in my pancakes.” Grantaire says. Marius touches Courfeyrac’s arm lightly.

“Chocolate for me too.” He says quietly. He whispers something to Courfeyrac and blushes lightly. Courfeyrac whispers back to him and turns back to the pan as Marius leaves the room. Grantaire makes an inquiring sound.

“Marius is going to change.” She says softly, happiness clear in her voice.

“Into a dress?”

“Yeah, the one we got other day.” She flips the pancakes. “I think he really likes it.” Grantaire glances over his shoulder to check that Marius is still changing and leans forward.

“How the hell hasn’t he realized that-”

“Don’t say anything, I know, trust me i know he’s genderqueer but he hasn’t realized it yet. Let him take his time. He needs to work it out for himself and doesn’t need us to push him on this. He won’t appreciate us doing anything about this, you know that.” Courfeyrac hisses, glancing over her shoulder to check that Marius’ door is still shut. Grantaire nods and rests his head on his hand.

“So when’ll the pancakes be ready?” Grantaire yawns. Courfeyrac bumps Grantaire’s shoulder and turns back to the pan.

“Soonish?” Courfeyrac responds, “Marius always knows better than me.” She turns around when she hears Marius’ door open and smiles. “Told you it would look great on you” she says happily, “Now come and help me with the pancakes.” Marius smiles nervously, hands smoothing down the dress. He hooks his chin on Courfeyrac’s shoulder and looks at the pancakes.

“Give them a minute or so more on this side, then flip them.” He says. Courfeyrac hands him the spatula and sits on the empty counter behind Grantaire. She watches Marius move around the kitchen, more careful than he normally is but refusing to look at Grantaire. Courfeyrac pulls out her phone and opens a new text message.

**Sent to R: say a thing bc ur making marius uncomfy**

Grantaire looks at his phone and glances back at Courfeyrac and nods. He gets up to help Marius move plates and cups to the table and waits until the three of them are eating before saying anything.

“So where’d you get your dress Marius?” Marius freezes and looks at Grantaire. “It’s nice and I need some new dresses.”

“I, um. I don’t really know the name of the store, Courfeyrac found it.” Marius says. “But I can find it for you later if you want.”

“That’d be nice, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh not at all” Marius says. Courfeyrac smiles and brushes her thumb across Marius’ knuckles.

(Marius winds up packing the dress)

**Author's Note:**

> gabi is darrenchris on tumblr  
> my tumblr is 30mychemnarglesfalloutatthedisco, come say hi


End file.
